Bad Oni Trio - Sucked In
by FrizzieLizzie
Summary: KyoKoon64, Pianodream, and PewDiePie have found themselves in a mansion. THE mansion. Will they ever escape? *NOTE: I have put these under Amnesia because there is no Ao Oni option. Pewdie is currently playing an Amnesia custom story named Cry Oni, based on the game. That is the closest I can get. I hope someday will upload a section for Ao Oni.
1. Prologue

It was a day like any other. Events of little to no importance going on and on, following a seemingly endless loop. But one of those events ended up making a big deal in the lives of three individuales. They were well known all over the web, mainly YouTube. Who were these individuales you ask? Well, let me show you.

Our first stop is to the most well known of the bunch. His one million, four hundred twelve, seven hundred ninety-eight bros (as of Aug. 9th, 2012 5:19:43) are always eager for more of his girly shrieks. His name is PewDiePie.

Sir PewDiePie had just finished uploading another of his /in/famous Amnesia videos and was eager to get some sleep. His throat was sore from his instinctive cries of fear, and his fingers ached. However, just has the pillowy blackness of sleep began to wrap itself around him, he found himself in front of a very familiar mansion.

"What a strange thing to dream about, I haven't played...oh, what was it again? Ao Oni? Yeah, I havn't played that game in...a long time."

Our next stop is to the fan-dubbed "Queen of the Onis". She is a very down to earth young woman who seems to treat everyone as a close friend while talking. She has many interests, but one of them is what landed her in a sticky situation. Her name is Kyokoon64.

Lady Kyo was happily scrolling through entries to her latest contest, complimenting some and joking on others. She yawned, stretched, and reached back for the mouse only to find herself making contact with the cool touch of a doorknob. Her eyes shot open, and before she could stop herself her hand twisted and she fell through the open door. "The hell? Did I fall asleep?" she asked the air, brushing herself off and looking around.

"Oh the irony, even in my sleep all I can think about is the Oni games."

Our third and final stop is to a very famous lady indeed. She is known throughout the English-speaking Hetalia community. She had proved her worth and then some. Her name is Pianodream.

Lady Pianodream was working on a piece of her latest concept, Bacterial!Hetalia. It had become quite popular and she was eager to see what her followers would think of this particular one. Feeling her hand cramp slightly, she decided to take a break and head to the kitchen for a snack. Making her way over, she detected a sudden drop in temperature. She looked around for the temperature control, and was instead greeted with a shock.

"Oh my, I really must have been tired, and it seems HetaOni won't get out of my mind."


	2. Bad Oni Trio Chap 1

But I'm sure you're all curious about the event I spoke of earlier. Unfortunatly, my pretties, that will have to wait for another day. Another chapter. For now, let us take a journey back to Sir Pewdie.

Said Pewdie was looking around the front of the mansion, debating wether or not to journey inside. He figured since he was dreaming, if he died it wouldn't matter, but he couldn't shake the feeling that this seemed all to real. "Well, only one way to find out."

He stepped up to the front door, hesitating slightly before turning the handle and walking inside. The hallway was suprisingly well lit, only the top of the stairs was cut of from his vision. He walked foreward a few steps, turning around only when he heard the door slam shut behind him. He quickly went back to open it, only...

"Should've seen that comming." he sighed, hands dropping from the firmly locked doorknob. He continued down the left hallway and to his suprise it was slightly different from when he played the game. He shrugged it off, and was about to start exploring the rooms when he heard a crash come from somewhere off in the distance.

At that same moment, Lady Kyo was in the kitchen/dinning room examining a plate she had knocked over. "Gotta be more careful, don't want to get hurt." she laughed, picking up a piece and placing it in her pocket for later use.

**STOMP. STOMP. STOMP.**

Gasping at the sudden footsteps heading her way, Kyo ducked into the thankfully empty refrigerator and focused on controlling her breathing. She could hear the clatter of the plate shards being scooped up together and what seemed like mumbled words, and though they were almost humanoid sounding, she wasn't taking her chances.

**STOMP. STOMP. STOMP.**

After what felt like hours, but could've only been a few minutes, Kyo heard whatever it was leave the room. Pushing against the door she realized something: she was stuck.

Somewhere on the upper floor, Lady Piano had heard the crash as well, but knowing what it probably was she continued on exploring the mansion of her mind. It appeared to have the same basic layout as the HetaOni mansion, though she couldn't see inside most of the rooms due to them being locked.

"Perhaps I will be able to find inspiration from this for another MMD video, I'm sure my followers would enjoy something like that." she mused, finally finding an unlocked door. "Oh the irony."

It was the piano room. Piano walked up to the well kept instrument and played a segment of inSaNiTy, chuckling all the way. "Good as new, just as it should be." She continued looking around the room, stopping by the boookshelves to look for something interesting.

"Porn, porn, porn, children's book, porn, porn, bible, porn, porn, porn, porn, calender..."

Now, after Sir Pewdie had checked out the crashing sound and taken a piece of broken plate for kicks, he had made his way to the first room he remembered. Takeshi's room.

"So this is where the little shit hid, huh? I wonder..." Slowly, almost hesitantly, Pewdie made his way to the closet in the far corner of the room. He stood off to the side, and reached around the edge to open the door...

"Teleporting naked guys, ruuuuun!"

It had been only a couple of minutes, but already Lady Kyo had expelled all her energy. The door was about as stuck as poor Pooh Bear whenever he visits rabbit, and trying to push it open was tougher then intense training with a German. Now that's saying something.

"Uuugggghh...stupid fridge. Onis must really want their food safe...if they ever put food in the fridge." she mumbled to herself. Hey, it was apparant she wasn't going anywhere for a while, might as well do something to pass the time. "I wonder if I'll ever get out of this mess before I wake up. Psh, worst dream ev-OW!"

Kyo scooted far away as she could from whatever had just prodded her in the side, and looked around for the source. "Oh my goodness, look. I found a key~!" she smiled, plucking it from the wall of the fridge. Just as she did so, the door opened to reveal some very big, blue feet.

After shoving a very suspicious looking calender into her back pocket, Lady Piano went on to explore other parts of the house. Though most of the rooms were locked, there were more unlocked then in the game. One of them being on the very top floor.

After jiggling the handle a few time, she was successfull in entering the room. Along one wall was a curtain, a rather beat up chair, another bookshelf full of porn, and a mochi. "Well aren't you a cutie." she said, kneeling down next to it. "Don't tell me you're stuck."

Unfortunatly, it was. Fortunatly, it was not as stuck as MochiMerica and rather easy to pluck from the wall. "Well, apparantly you aren't as big around the middle as that pudgy mochi, hm? Now what to call you..." Piano thought a moment, before deciding upon Steve Jr. The mochi was rather happy with his newfound name.


	3. Bad Oni Trio Chap 2

After a few calming minutes in the corner, Sir Pewdie worked up the courage to walk over and see what it was that nearly crushed him. It was not, thankfully, one his enemies. It was a large, lumpy blanket. "Hm, well I was getting a bit chilly. Thank you closet! _Oh no problem, Pewdie~_ Holy shit now the closet is talking..."

Giving inanimate objects voices sure did help distract him from his fear, plus gave him something to chuckle about. 'Laughing is good for the heart' as the saying goes.

Drapping the thick blanket over his shoulders, Pewdie checked the rest of the closet for any other supplies. "Nothing? C'mon, closet! _I'm sorry Pewdie~ Here, take my door~_ Really? Ah, thanks closet. _No problem-OWPEWDIETHATHURT~_ You said I could take your door- _I didn't mean it literally~_"

"Phew, good thing they only looked like feet." Lady Kyo sighed, relief flooding her being as she picked up the oddly shaped mushrooms. She placed them into the fridge for safe keeping, then the key in her back left pocket.

After regaining her strength on the rather comfy couch not far from where she once hid, Kyo begain searching for whatever room the key could go to. After searching high and low, she finally found the right match. Opening the door and stepping in, she found herself falling. _Crap! Guess I should've looked first!_

She fell for what felt like hours, as it probably was, until she hit the bottom. Though it hurt, Kyo could feel no broken bones or dislocated joints that would need imediate attention. Kyo stood, rubbing down her back in hopes of dulling the pain. "Well, I hope I can get out of here. Wherever here is..."

After freeing her new mochi friend, Steve Jr., Lady Piano continued on her merry way. It seemed as though she'd never find a new room to explore when a sudden door opening from a few hallways over greeted her ears. "These doors need a good oiling, I can hear it from all the way over here." she mused.

It turns out the door wasn't all that far off, though what opened it had remembered to close it behind them. "Maybe the-HOSHEEEET!" If any of her fans had been there watching they would've no doubt commented on how odd it was to hear profanity comming from the mouth of a voice so cute, though Piano had no time for such thoughts.

Steve Sr. was on the move.

Sir Pewdie's adventures through the mansion were quickly becomming boring. He'd lost the blanket a while back when he'd been playing with the bathroom seat. Carying around a sopping wet blanket was no fun, but at least he still had the closet's door.

"_Oh Pewdie, you're so much more fun then that stingy closet. I'm so glad you took me~_ Oh no problem door, it's nice to have you along for the ride." While some may call this going insane, Pewdie knew this is what acually _kept_ him sane when he played horror games. Nothing like a little comedy to calm the nerves.

"_Oh hey Pewdie-_ Yeah door? _There's a monster behind you!_ Haha, that'd be freaky if-HOLYFUCKINGFUCKRUUUUUNNNNN!" How he'd been able to sense the monster behind him and channel it through the closet door was beyond Pewdie, and would have to be saved for another time. As of right now, all that mattered was getting as far away as he could from the large mass behind him.

After some exploring, Lady Kyo had figured she'd fallen into the basement. There were crates and barrels in most places, and a couple doors she couldn't open. Not to mention the cold, stone floor.

"Well this is pointless." she sighed, sitting down on one of the crates. Unfortunaty, the crate was not very stable. Poor Kyo fell right through, and onto a pile of- "Keys?"

A pile of keys it was. But...which key went to which door? It would take a long time, and time was something Kyo had.

Lady Piano was out of breath when she'd finally lost him. Steve Jr. was still clinging to her back, shaking like a leaf and whipering, but he was alright. If ever she had been asked to describe an Oni she would've been dead off. Really, the games never did them justice.

Steve Sr.'s skin was dry and crinkly, like paper dipped in water and dried out on the sidewalk. His eyes were like deep, dark voids of Nothing; and his voice was...well, the best thing about him. Smooth and silky like butter, yet firm and rough at the same time. A voice that you just couldn't say no to, until you saw the body it belonged to.

Deciding it'd be better to find a safe room to hide in for a while, Piano quickly turned the closest doorknob, thanking the Heavens it was unlocked, and stepped in. Probably should've looked in before doing that.


	4. Bad Oni Trio Chap 3

Sir Pewdie couldn't remember how long he'd been running, he just knew that if he didn't rest soon his legs would turn to jelly. "Door? Locked! Door? Locked! Door? Locked!" And so the cycle would continue. Running, jiggling doors, running, hoping for unlocked rooms.

"Door? Unlocked?! Fuck yeah!" he exclaimed, rushing in and down the stairs. "Haha, I got away~ I got away~" His happy moment was short lived. In a matter of seconds the large Oni thing came crashing right after him.

Almost without thinking, Pewdie brought the door that he almost didn't remember he had up to smack the monster across the face. The room was completly quiet, not a soul daring to move. Pewdie realized his mistake and hoped, hoped with all his being, that he wouldn't die. He almost found himself chanting under his breath. "Don't hurt me, don't hurt me, I love you, don't hurt me, I love you, I love you..."

Lady Kyo had gotten through almost a third of the keys when she found a match. Sighing in relief and giving herself a well deserved pat on the back, she unlocked the left of the two doors. Inside was what appeared to be a wine cellar. However, the multitudes of bottles did not just hold liquids.

Kyo browsed the bottles closest to her, and immediatly recoiled in shock. **Castor Beans** one label read, **Deadly Nightshade** read another. **Fiddleback Venom**, **Pufferfish Ovaries**, **Water Hemlock**, **Cyanide Capsules**, **Death Caps**, and even a jar of rotten meat labeled **Botilum**.

"They really...go all out with their poison, huh?" she asked the air, slowly backing out of the room and locking the door. She slipped the key under the crack, so no one woul be able to get to it, and made her way back over to her neatly piled keys just in time for something to land on them.

Lady Piano didn't know where she was or how she got there, the only thing she knew is that she hurt all over. Opening her eyes she saw nothing but black. Panicking, she tried sitting up only for her body not to respond. Slowly but surely her senses came back. She could see more of where she was, smell the awful stench in the air, feel the cool stone beneath her fingers, and hear some very colourful language.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I spent so many fucking hours, minutes? I don't even know anymore...shit! Man, jus-just shit! I have to start all fucking over!" Wasn't the worst that'd been said, but it would definatly be one of those hands over the childrens' ears moment. Once she could finally sit up and rub some life back into her joints, Piano looked over to confirm her suspicion.

Lady Kyo was having a breakdown.

Sir Pewdie was rather shocked by what happened next. He'd just given the large Oni a smack to the face, and was waiting for it to punch back. Instead, the massive creature ran from the room. Crying. Yes, crying.

It was an odd moment for Pewdie, seeing as every rule society has says it would've hit back. Instead of sitting down and pondering the mystery that is this mysterious beast, he decided a dance party was in store.

What followed would've made every proffesional dancer cringe. It was some sort of spiny, kick here, twist there, jump thing that seemed to end on the butt. Pewdie was very proud.

Swearing like a sailor, Lady Kyo was unaware of what acually _had_ landed on her key pile. All she knew is that keys she tried and keys she didn't were scattered about the room, no way to tell which was which. "Fucking cunt sucking-wait, can you even suck a pussy? Nope! Don't really wanna know..."

"Kyo?" The brief pause in her meaningless rant gave whatever, or whoever, fell a chance to direct Kyo's attention away from the keys. "Huh? Piano! What a crazy random happenstance!" she exclaimed, all previous rage flushed out of her body.

"Oh, yeah. Crazy...what were you yelling about?"

Kyo then went on to tell Lady Piano of her predicament, now also Piano's, and together the two continued the search for the right key. It was about twenty minutes into their search when they reached the last key.

"Of course! Knowing our luck, it would be the last!" Kyo groaned, Piano sighing in agreement. Together, they place the key in the lock and opened the door.

**Game Paused**

The young man stood from his chair, rubbing his eyes before heading to bed. He was finding it hard to keep his eyes open and figured he'd rest for a bit before continuing his game. He'd only planned on sleeping for an hour, but he'd scarcely laid down when he feel into a deep sleep. Not getting a chance to set his alarm clock.

_Finally he stops playing. This took forever to set up! Ah well, now I can finally put my full plan into action..._


	5. Bad Oni Trio Chap 4

_Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, I present unto you - a flashback._

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature as stirring, except for that thing in he corner. With razor-like teeth and sharp, pointed claws, it leaped from it's spot and...

...logged on the computer?

Of course, how else was she to kick her newest nefarious scheme into action? Ever since she'd wormed he way into that gullible human's life she'd wanted nothing more than to kill her and all those close to her. She was unsure why she wished the human dead, after all, the foolish girl has given her luxuries seen only by the King Oni himself. Yao had tried many a time to rid herself of all her sadistic thoughts, and yet they stayed. The feeling of the girls organs in her hands, soft and fragile, and the sensation of blood running down her thought, sweet and salty all at the same time, could not simply be erased.

She was an Oni, for pete's sake, it was in her nature to kill and eat anything that walked in her path. There were the oddballs out, the ones who insisted on peace, but to hell with the hippies! Yao was a _real_ Oni, and she was determined to quench her thirst for blood if it was the last thing she did.

Fingers dancing across the keys, eyes scanning for any mistakes made, swallowing cup after cup of humans' only good creation, coffee. Finally, after weeks of planning and hard work, she was finished. All she needed was for someone to press START...

"OH COME ON!" This was the fourth game he'd tried tonight, and none of them were very good. The labyrinth of a play area was impossible to navigate, and they were all in some language he'd never seen before. "I should just go back to playing one of the games I've already started." he decided, "But first I better check on my notifications, I don't want the pile getting too big.

This young man is known as "The Asian Pewdie". He, like many before him, is a Let's Player. He is known for many things, and on YouTube is not prone to sticking with the same subject. His name is Sir StriHiryu.

After running through most of his notifications, he came across a note on deviantART. He sighed, thinking of all the eccentric messages he'd gotten in the past. _Well, there's always a chance it could be really cool or something, let's check it out._

_hey stri! i rly luv ur gmin chunl! i sa u hadn postd nufin ina yl n id luv it f ud chk ot dis gme i md! [link] btr kip it a scret tho! its stil n progrs!_

Ouch, it hurt just to look at, let alone read. He'd need his handy dandy text talk translator, TTT for short, to crack this case.

_HEY STRIE! I REALLY LOVE YOUR gmin chunl! I sa YOU HAD NOT POSTED NOTHING IN A WHILE AND I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU WOULD CHECK OUT THIS GAME I MADE! [link ] BETTER KEEP IT A SECRET THOUGH! IT IS STILL AND progrs!_

Well, close enough. Sir Stri clicked the link, scanned the download for viruses, then proceeded to actually download. "98...99...57?! FUCK NO! Ohp, 99 again...100! YES! Now to see what this game is all about..."

**Start New  
Continue Old  
Drink the Hemlock**

_CLICK_

**"It was a day like any other. Events of little to no importance going on and on, following a seemingly endless loop. But one of those events ended up making a big deal in the lives of three individuals. They were well known all over the web, mainly YouTube. Who were these individuals you ask? Well, let me show you."**

_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_


End file.
